Creating A Map
A detailed guide to creating a Map in RTB Step 1 "Warm up" You should download a flat map to work with. Try Flatmap. Load the map and Press F11. Explore the menu until you get to "Terrain Editor". You will see "Actions" and in it you will find a list of tools you can use. "Add Dirt" allows you to add dirt to the map, "Excavate" allows you to dig dirt out. And so forth. Go to the last list on the menu at the top. Click "Terrain texture painter". This will allow you to add terrains to the map. Practice with these features. Don't know what terrains are? Think of it this way. They are "pictures" used to give the map detail. Like "Lava" or "Grass" these are terrains used on a map to make it look better and more realistic. '' Step 2 "Getting Into the Basics" The basics of maps are that they are levels that you can build on. They have terrains and water. You can add some special effects to the map like Lightning and other contents. I can guide you on these things. For adding terrains, simply press "F11" and go to the toolbar at the top. Click '"Window" from there, you will find a small list. Click on "'''Terrain Texture Painter" you will see some terrains pop up. If you want a different terrain loaded, click on "Add". Select what terrain you want to use. Then mvoe the mouse around to see where you will paint. Click and hold to add the terrain. Get used to it. To make a successful map, you need to master this. For editing the map, you need to click "window" and click "Terrain Editor" from there, click "Brush" and select the settings you want. "soft brush" will make your edits lighter. "hard brush" is obvious of it's effects. "Circle brush" makes your edits in a circular style. Like if you made a mountain it would be circular. If you use "Box Brush" the edits will be square-like. You should try to make a smooth map. Use the circular brush, okay? Size 1x1-25x25 makes your editing brush small or large. I suggest 9x9. Now click "Action" This is the main tool you will be using for making maps. Pay extra attention to my words of wisdom. For if you make a mistake, I will stab you in the neck, you stupid fucking bastard not be as helpful to you.. The action menu contains many options. But the ones you need to focus on are "Add Dirt" "Excavate" "Adjust Height" "Flatten" "Smooth" and "Set Height". I will explain each of these to you in an easy way. *"Add Dirt" This makes it so you can add dirt to the map. It does it slowly. If you want it to go faster, make the timescale 5. Press ~ and enter "$timescale=5;" *"Excavate" makes it so you dig a hole in the ground. This is the opposite effect as "Add dirt". *"Adjust Height" adjusts the height of the dirt. *"Flatten" No description needed. But you should be careful with this option. *"Smooth" smoothens the dirt. It is a professional's touch. *"Set Height" No description needed. Honestly, there isn't much I can tell you about this one. Those are the basics. If you make a map, you will use "add dirt" "excavate" "Smooth" and "Flatten" only. Unless you get more advanced. Go practice! I'm sure you won't suck.